


Happy Together

by DemonBeats



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Soft Sissy Cooper (Umbrella Academy), Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBeats/pseuds/DemonBeats
Summary: Vanya discovers her musical talents and Sissy finds out, falling even more in love.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Wattpad and it has taken me literal MONTHS to finish ;0;  
> Anyway, enjoy a little gay fluff :)

~Happy together~

Vanya had wandered into the room purely on accident, looking around the farmhouse that had been her home for the past few days.

Sissy had taken Harlan with her to the grocery store, not fully trusting the young woman she had taken in just yet. So that left Vanya by herself for at least an hour, and she didn’t know what to do with that time.

At first, she had just stayed sat on the sofa in the living room, knowing full well that this wasn’t her house and she shouldn’t snoop into peoples private lives without asking first.

But she had gotten bored pretty quickly; taking the opportunity to have a look around the house.

This led her to where she is now, standing in the middle of Carl and Sissy’s bedroom, drawn to the case in the corner of the room.

Vanya picked up the violin case, a wave of remembrance and nostalgia flooding her mind as she picked the instrument up. She made her way back to the living room, violin in hand, and she stood in front of the fireplace, letting her body move on its own as she started to play.

Even though she could barely remember her name, playing the violin felt as natural as breathing to her, the music quickly filling the whole house as she grew more confident.

She didn’t hear Sissy’s car pull up the driveway and she most definitely didn’t hear the car doors open and close, and the front door open and close. Vanya only registered someone was there when Sissy moved into her line of sight, and she startled enough to almost drop the instrument.

“Oh, Sissy… I’m sorry, I got carried away…” Vanya looked away sheepishly, her hands down at her sides, gently gripping the violin and bow.

“No, no, it’s okay,” the other woman smiled reassuringly, reaching out to rest her hands on Vanya’s shoulders. “That was beautiful playing. I didn’t know you could play.”

“Neither did I,” Vanya confessed with a slight chuckle, looking up at Sissy through her lashes. “I was just fascinated by the way it looked; it came to me so naturally when I gave it a go…” her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away again, feeling embarrassed that she had been caught.

“Well… maybe you could play for me sometime?” Sissy asked shyly, her voice soft and low as if hiding her request from her husband who wasn’t there.

The brunette was a little taken aback, her eyes widening slightly. “Y-you… want me to play for you..?” she asked, her voice just as soft, not sure if she had heard correctly.

“Of course! You sounded wonderful just now, and I’m sure you can play with a small audience.” Sissy smiled, squeezing Vanya’s shoulders gently. “Maybe that’s who you are, maybe you’re a well-known violinist!”

Vanya laughed and shook her head, looking down at the floor. “I highly doubt it, Sissy. Someone would have come looking for me by now if I was anyone important.”

The older woman smiled sadly and squeezed her shoulders once again. “You’re important to someone out there, I promise. Now come help me put the shopping away and you can play for me another time.” she gently took the instrument and placed it carefully in its case, closing and locking it away.

Vanya nodded and wandered towards the kitchen area, her mood sad but a little lighter now that Sissy was around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost a week later when Sissy pulled out the violin again for Vanya to play. The young woman had almost forgotten that she had been asked to play, but she was pleased that Sissy thought so highly of her. It didn’t help her developing crush in the slightest.

Carl was out at work and Harlan was in his room listening to his records, so they technically had the house to themselves.

Vanya had taken the instrument with gentle hands and was standing in front of the other woman, feeling rather hesitant and a little scared. She couldn’t explain her feelings nor could she explain why Sissy was looking up at her that way.

“Go on, Vanya, there’s nothing to be worried about,” Sissy reassured her with a smile, reaching up to lay a soft hand on Vanya’s, giving it a slight squeeze.

The younger woman nodded and lifted the instrument, feeling Sissy’s hand fall away. She didn’t dwell on the feelings that rose in her chest at the thought as she started to play.

The music swelled in her heart, flowing through her body and soul, guiding her hands through the motions. She gently swayed to the music, the living room around her falling away to nothing.

Sissy let out the breath she had been holding, her nervousness melting away as the beautiful swell of music took control of the room. The feelings she felt for the lost woman in front of her were enough to make her tear up and she stepped forwards, reaching out to halt her playing.

Vanya was broken out of her musical trance by the hand on her arm, her eyes wide as they opened to look at the other woman.

Sissy didn’t say anything, leaning in ever so slowly until their lips brushed together in the softest kiss, chaste and delicate, lighter than a feather.

Shock rushed through Vanya’s body, spreading to all of her extremities, fizzling out as she processed just what was going on. The woman who had taken her in, going against her husband, the one who had helped her try and find out who she was, was kissing her in the living room. She felt light-headed with the sudden burst of love and delight but she pushed through it and pressed her lips back a little harder, keeping the kiss gentle but telling of her feelings.

Both women felt such happiness, finally feeling right for once in their lives, finally feeling complete.


End file.
